


Scar

by SlyFan



Series: Slys Life [3]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyFan/pseuds/SlyFan
Summary: Slys POV 2nd PersonAfter being injured and spending a while with Virus and Trip, Sly goes to visit Mizuki.You don't have to read the rest of the series to understand although this does pretty directly follow Morphine (the previous part.)
Relationships: Mizuki/Sly Blue (DRAMAtical Murder)
Series: Slys Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793200
Kudos: 10





	Scar

“Where have you been?”  
What a lovely, friendly greeting to receive after not seeing him for a while. You laugh a little, and Mizuki frowns even more at you, “It’s not funny Sly! It’s been weeks! Where have you been?”

You pull up your shirt to show him your new scar, and he shakes his head, standing up to come over to you, to look at it. “So hospital then?”

You don’t disagree, even though you weren’t at hospital. If you told him that you’d gone to a pair of blonds who are out of their fucking minds he probably wouldn’t approve.

“I would’ve called, I thought about it. But I don’t have your fucking contact details.” You tell him, and he goes back to where he’s sat with his lunch before he answers. You know when his morning session ends and his afternoon session begins. He gets mad when you show up whilst he’s doing a tattoo, or just ignores you, and either way it’s no fucking fun.

“You’re a kid. You don’t need to be able to contact me.” He says, and you go over to sit next to him, practically plastering yourself against his side. He doesn’t let you touch him properly, he won’t let you kiss him, but he can’t push you away. Especially not right now, whilst you’re ‘injured’.

“Already told you, you’re literally younger than everyone who fucks me.” You’re not completely sure that’s true, but you know he’s definitely close. You think Trip might be younger than him, but almost everyone that fucks you is older. You try to kiss him, and you aren’t surprised when he turns his head so you just get his cheek instead.

“Doesn’t matter. Just because they’re doing it doesn’t mean it’s okay.”  
“ _It_ meaning me right?” You ask, and he goes red. He’s so easy to fluster. It’s cute. He’s cute.

“Look. Sly. I don’t want to hear this. Just.. Tell me about your new scar.” He says, and you pull your shirt up again so that you can show it off. Now that it doesn’t bleed, it doesn’t make you feel ill to look at. It’s just cool now. And it doesn’t even hurt as you stroke along the length of it. You try to grab his hand, make him feel it, but he refuses.

“I don’t need to feel it. Just tell me.” He says quickly, and you shake your head a little. 

“Thought you didn’t want to hear about all my sex stuff?” You ask, and he blushes again, replying almost immediately, “That’s such a bad cut, there’s no way that was sex stuff. Doesn’t matter how much of a fucking masochist you are.”

“It wasn’t what someone did to me during sex you idiot.” You say, and you really want to kiss him, because the way he frowns is fucking cute and you want to make him smile again, but you know that kissing him really wouldn’t be something that would make him smile. Not right now. He’ll let you eventually, when he stops being such a fucking stick in the mud.

“It’s what he did when I told him that he couldn’t pay me enough to get me to say yes.” You watch his face drop even more, and you quickly add on, wanting to cheer him up but suddenly realising you really don’t know how, “I don’t actually charge people. I just thought it was a good way to get rid of him. Turns out it wasn’t.” 

You don’t tell him how seriously you’ve considered it. You’re sure people would pay you. Maybe not in money. Maybe people would buy you a meal if you’d let them fuck you after. Maybe you could get people to give you some more fun drugs to try out. Maybe some of them would give you money, that you could spend how you pleased. You haven’t done it though.

He doesn’t cheer up. All the simple little details of your life, that are just how things are. They don’t upset you, you enjoy fighting, and getting fucked, and it upsets him to hear about them. It should make you not want to see him.

You still like to see him. You don’t know why, because he doesn’t like to hear about anything from you. But he likes to see you too. He doesn’t touch you, or let you do any more than press against his side, he doesn’t treat you anything like anyone else does.  
And you like how everyone else treats you. So reasonably, you shouldn’t like him being so different. But you do like it. And him.

“Sly...” He sighs, like he has nothing more to come up with, and you say quickly, “It’s Aoba.”  
You aren’t sure why, really, but then you see his face brighten up, and even though you hadn’t expected it, that’s definitely why. “Aoba? I thought you didn’t tell people your name?”  
You shrug a little. He doesn’t need to think he’s important, even though that definitely is. You don’t tell people your name, because most of them don’t matter at all. And because people are scared of Sly Blue. 

“Well… Aoba.” He continues, “Will you be alright? That scar still isn’t fully healed.”  
You shrug. You’ll be fine. You can always go back to Virus and Trip if you don’t feel safe. Even though you only left today, you’re sure they wouldn’t care.  
“I’ll be fine. I walked all the way here fine. It doesn’t hurt much anymore.” Even without painkillers, it doesn’t hurt much. 

“You could sleep at mine. If you need to. And if you don’t try to fuck me.” He says, and you laugh a little at the fact that he feels the need to specify that. It’s fair though. You definitely would try to fuck him. You probably will anyway. Depends on how bored you get just sitting around, and how likely you think he is to throw you out.

“You’re going to show me where you live? That must be worse than giving me your contact details.” He nudges against your side, and shakes his head a little.

“Fine. Give me your coil. But if you call me whilst I’m in the middle of tattoos I’m blocking you.” You give him your coil and he quickly enters his details before handing it back.

“I’m fully booked all afternoon, but if you stick around here or just come back later then I’ll show you where my place is.” He tells you. You can’t pester him whilst he works, but you can stay here in the lobby area. Or you could just go off and fight.

Rhyme is more of an evening activity, so if you go with him once he’s done working then you’ll miss out on Rhyme tonight. You really want to Rhyme again, with more people than just Virus. But this is the first time he’s ever invited you to his house. So you suppose you can always wait until tomorrow to Rhyme.

“I’ll see how bored I get sticking around.” You tell him. Even though you can’t Rhyme right now, you could definitely get in a fight. Or maybe his team will come, and they’ll keep you distracted. You don’t speak to him much about them, Rib is boring, but you get the idea they’re pretty new. It’s a very small group, and you don’t think they have much of an area around black needle.

You wonder if you could get one of them to fuck you. Definitely not if you stay here. You don’t think Mizuki would complain at his team for fucking you, or maybe he would, but you’re sure he would if they did it here.

You don’t end up running off to fight, because your fight with Trip yesterday told you that you aren’t really ready for much outside of Rhyme yet. He hadn’t been gentle, but even with him deliberately avoiding your stomach it had still hurt a lot more than it should.

It’s boring to sit around, because none of his team shows up for the first hour or so, but he at least comes out of the room between tattoos. Only a couple of minutes at a time, but a nice distraction from the repetition of stupid games on your coil.

Eventually a couple of his team show up, you don’t know any of their names but you kind of recognise them, so they aren’t new. One of them waves a little, and they come to sit with you, grabbing some soda and snacks from their bags and adding them into a cupboard you’d already checked. 

It’s normally stocked, and the moment they restock it you get up to grab yourself something.  
“Hungry Sly?” One of them teases, and you just shrug. Honestly you aren’t really. In what you thought was about one or two weeks, and Mizuki seems to think was three or more, you’ve kind of forgotten the familiar pangs of hunger, thanks to Virus and Trip keeping you fed.  
So taking the food now is more a matter of habit, because you never turn down free food. And even if this wasn’t offered to you specifically, you know that it’s free for the taking.

“Shouldn’t you be off fighting or something?” You ask them, and the one that hasn’t spoken yet answers quickly, “Shouldn’t you?”  
You pull up your shirt to show him your scar as an answer, because you don’t care about showing off your injuries to them. These guys wouldn’t beat you up. At least not randomly.

You sit away from these two, not trying to be as close with them as you do with Mizuki. You don’t want them touching you if they’re not going to fuck you, and you know they aren’t going to fuck you, so they can stay away.

They hang around long enough for Mizuki’s next break, and then one of them is the next one in for a tattoo, but they both head in with him, leaving you alone again. It’s only short though, and you have food to snack on now, so you aren’t too bored when he comes back out, and he tells you that he’s done. 

The pair leave, you really don’t know how their Rib stuff works, but at least it looks like they don’t need him today. So you quickly stand up to leave with him, curious what his place will be like.

He leads you there, only a couple of minutes from the tattoo parlour. You’re not surprised he lives so close, it’s just more convenient.

He opens the apartment and invites you in, locking the door behind him. It’s smaller than Virus and Trips, but still well kept, the kitchen very tidy. You spot some alcohol in a cabinet and don’t really keep looking much past that.

He clearly notices, chuckling a little and shaking his head. “One of my team buys for me. And we aren’t having any. You’re too young and I don’t want you seeing me drunk.”

“Won’t be able to control yourself?” You tease, and he laughs, shaking his head and sitting on the sofa, turning on a tv, “More that I don’t trust you.”

Maybe you should be offended by that, but it’s just teasing. You’re pretty sure he means it, but it’s still not anything against you, and he doesn’t push you away when you sit against his side, wrapping an arm around your shoulder instead.

“What are we watching?” You ask, and he just shrugs. “We can watch whatever you want. I’ll probably be getting up and down though, since I should really cook something. Do you want anything specific?”

You should probably do something polite, like insist he doesn’t have to feed you. But you have never been described as polite, so instead you just quickly reply, “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

He strikes you as the type who’d insist anyway, but there’s no need to play that game, where you both want the same thing, but you, for some reason, keep insisting you don’t. Honestly, you’re not sure how that counts as polite, but you know it’s what’s expected.

He doesn’t know you well enough yet, so he actually seems a little surprised for a second before he just says, “Okay. Good.” 

You laugh a little at his obvious surprise, and look through the tv to try and find something to watch. You don’t watch series, but you’ve grown used to watching stupid quiz shows with Virus and Trip whilst you all eat, so when you come across one you just settle on that.

Virus is good at the quizzes, at least for general knowledge. Media he kind of sucks at. Trip isn’t particularly great at either, but he gets movie questions right more often than Virus does.

Mizuki looks a little surprised that you’ve picked a quiz show, but you just shrug. The presenter is fun, and this isn’t one of the stupidly difficult ones. It’s better than a tv show you’ll never watch again, and all the movies you flicked past were partway through anyway.

You have to shift so that he can get up and start cooking, and you don’t really focus on what he’s making, instead seeing if you can answer any of the questions. He gets quite a few of them easily, and you get some, but he’s generally better at knowing them

He comes back to sit with you after getting some stuff cooking, and he doesn’t wrap his arm around you this time, even though you sit close, probably because he needs to be up and down to make sure nothing burns.

After a couple of times up and down he dishes up the food for you both, bringing over a plate for both of you. He eats a lot slower than you do, and he definitely notices, raising an eyebrow at you when you finish only a few minutes after being given it.

“Do you need more?” He asks, chuckling a little, and you reply pretty quickly, “I’d eat more. Don’t need it though.”

“I made some extra, but I can always cook again tomorrow, so just go grab yourself more.” He tells you, and you stand up quickly to go and get some more, plating yourself everything that he’d left and then going back to sit with him.

You finish your second plate, to be fair, only about half a plate, at about the same time he finishes his first, and he quickly takes it to go set them both in the sink. At least he doesn’t bother to wash them right now, just setting them down and then heading back to sit next to you, arm around you again.

You aren’t sure how to him, this is okay, and the way you sit up against him in the shop is okay, but kissing him or fucking him isn’t. Maybe he just assumes you’re like this with everyone. 

Maybe he knows, and likes the fact that you aren’t. Since he seems to hate so much to think about being like everyone else.

After a while of sitting and watching, the show ends, and he flicks through before clearly deciding there’s nothing on, and instead going for something he’s got saved. 

You get about a minute in before you realise what it is, and you can’t help laughing at him. “Really? You like rom-coms?”

He doesn’t get flustered really, just shrugs a little at you. “They’re funny. And I’m not making you watch it. You can always go sleep.”

You don’t want to go sleep already, it’s far too early, so you just stay with him. Even though you don’t expect the movie to be at all good.

It’s not awful, probably why he turned it on instead of one of the others, and after a short while you see movement from the corner of your eyes.

You aren’t jumpy, but the movement still surprises you, because you weren’t expecting an allmate, especially not one in pure white.

A weasel you think. Or.. Something similar. Completely white, and you don’t know if it’s that that gives the sense it’s full of itself as it walks closer to you both, or if it actually is.

It jumps up to sit on the end of the sofa, curling up as far away from you as it can get and then just staring at you. You’ve never seen it around black needle, maybe it just lives here. 

After a while of watching the movie, and noticing you’re still being watched, you point out to Mizuki, “I don’t think your allmate likes me.”

He shrugs a little, “Probably not. He doesn’t really like anyone and you’re in his seat.”

“We could always shift a little.” You suggest, because you don’t really care about moving, and because you can’t exactly fight an allmate for looking at you funny, so you have to sort it some other way.

“Won’t fix it. His ‘seat’ is clinging to my side the way you do.” He says, laughing a little and rubbing at your arm. 

“I’m not clinging.” You’re just relaxing. Clinging sounds so weak. You’re not weak, you’re just enjoying spending time with him. That’s not. Well. It’s probably kind of weak seeming.

“You’re not clinging? Really?” He teases, gently starting to stroke his fingers through your hair, and you practically freeze, quickly telling him, “You need to be careful with my hair. It..” You try to think of anything you can really tell him. “Knots and catches really easy. So. Just be careful.”

He stops touching your hair, and you’re glad he just completely stops, because you didn’t trust him to be as careful as he needed, or to understand why really. He listens to you though, so it’s okay. For someone you’re just talking to normally, he listens very well.

“Sorry.” He says, shifting his hand back down to your shoulder. “Definitely clingy though.” He laughs again, and squeezes your shoulder gently. You don’t bother to complain this time, just staying against him and ignoring the way the allmate watches you.

It does eventually stop watching you, just watching the movie too. Once it ends Mizuki puts on another, which has a couple of actors the other did, but isn’t a sequel. 

“If you get tired then my room is just there.” He says, pointing at a door. “You can take the bed. I’ll just stay in here.”

“You don’t want to sleep with me?” You ask with a grin, and he goes red just like you thought, the allmate looking up at you again too.

“I told you to behave.” He says, and he removes his arm from around you as if to punish you for being so teasing. It can’t possibly be more comfortable for him, his arm now awkwardly between the two of you, and you really hate the position. It means you either have to move away a little, or just deal with the fact it’s uncomfortable.

Instead of apologising, because you never apologise, you insist, “That’s not even rude. It’s just nice to sleep next to someone sometimes. And your bed must be more comfortable than the sofa.”

“Are you used to having someone with you?” He asks. He doesn’t know where you sleep normally, he doesn’t need to. And because he doesn’t like to hear about what you do, he doesn’t know what’s normal for you. This is his way of figuring out if you go home with people, without having to ask in a way that’s so crude.

“For the past couple of weeks yeah.” You answer him, shrugging slightly. “Not normally. It’s nicer though.”

“In the hospital?” He asks, and you don’t want to answer that, so you’re glad he continues, “You had someone visiting? A boyfriend?” 

Both of you laugh then, because he knows that that’s fucking ridiculous. You don’t date. “Couple of guys I know. It was nice to have the company.” 

He sighs, wrapping his arm around you again, and saying quickly, “Fine, just let me know when you want to go sleep then.”

You end up sitting through a couple of movies, and then notice him yawning a little. You aren’t sure if he’s trying to stay up for you, or if he just tends to stay up until he’s practically passing out sitting up.

It’s late enough you at least think you can sleep though, so you end up asking him, “Want to sleep once this one is done?”

He nods quickly, and when you sit up at the end you’re pretty sure he was dropping off on the sofa, because he seems to almost jolt awake, sitting up and rubbing his eyes quickly.

He goes to the bathroom whilst you go straight to his bedroom, not huge but not small either, enough for a double bed and a desk, with a few different tattoo designs on the walls. The room is pretty clean, probably because he doesn’t really have the space to be leaving things laying around.

You’re quick to take off your new shirt and jumper, dropping them in a corner of the room and then settling onto the bed, grabbing a blanket to pull over yourself. Your old ones had been too destroyed to really wear any more, or at least Virus had thought so, so now you have a new set. At least it’s more your style than the shit those two wear.

Mizuki doesn’t take long to come in, and he seems a little uneasy about laying next to you, but once he pulls the blanket over himself he relaxes pretty fast, stretching an arm out so that you can shift close, rest your head kind of on his shoulder. He’s still wearing a shirt, but at least not his jacket, and it’s comfortable to be close with him, even though it’s strange to be so close to someone who’s not fucked you or planning to.

He falls asleep before you, you’re pretty sure by the change in his breathing. You don’t bother looking up at him though, just staying relaxed, and you follow soon after.


End file.
